This invention involves a non-invasive glucose measurement device and a process for determining blood glucose level in the human body using the device. In typical operation, the glucose measurement device is self-normalizing in that it does not employ an independent reference sample in its operation. The inventive device uses attenuated total reflection (ATR) infrared spectroscopy. Preferably, the device is used on a fingertip or other part of the body. Although the inventive procedure preferably compares two specific regions of a measured mid-infrared spectrum to determine the blood glucose level of the user. Clearly, this device is especially suitable for monitoring glucose levels in the human body, and is especially beneficial to users having diabetes mellitus. The device and procedure may be used for other materials which exhibit unique mid-IR signatures of the type described below and that are found in appropriate regions of the outer skin. A cleaning kit and related procedure for preparation of the skin surface is also included.
The American Diabetes Association reports that nearly 6% of the population in the United States, a group of 16 million people, has diabetes. The Association further reports that diabetes is the seventh leading cause of death in the United States, contributing to nearly 200,000 deaths per year. Diabetes is a chronic disease having no cure. The complications of the disease include blindness, kidney disease, nerve disease, and heart disease, perhaps with stroke. Diabetes is said to be the leading cause of new cases of blindness in individuals in the range of ages between 20 and 74; from 12,000-24,000 people per year lose their sight because of diabetes. Diabetes is the leading cause of end-stage renal disease, accounting for nearly 40% of new cases. Nearly 60-70% of people with diabetes have mild to severe forms of diabetic nerve damage which, in severe forms, can lead to lower limb amputations. People with diabetes are 2-4 times more likely to have heart disease and to suffer strokes.
Diabetes is a disease in which the body does not produce or properly use insulin, a hormone needed to convert sugar, starches, and the like into energy. Although the cause of diabetes is not completely understood, genetics, environmental factors, and viral causes have been partially identified.
There are two major types of diabetes: Type I and Type II. Type I diabetes (formerly known as juvenile diabetes) is an autoimmune disease in which the body does not produce any insulin and most often occurs in young adults and children. People with Type I diabetes must take daily insulin injections to stay alive.
Type II diabetes is a metabolic disorder resulting from the body""s inability to make enough, or properly to use, insulin. Type II diabetes accounts for 90-95% of diabetes. In the United States, Type II diabetes is nearing epidemic proportions, principally due to an increased number of older Americans and a greater prevalence of obesity and a sedentary lifestyle.
Insulin, in simple terms, is the hormone that unlocks the cells of the body, allowing glucose to enter those cells and feed them. Since, in diabetics, glucose cannot enter the cells, the glucose builds up in the blood and the body""s cells literally starve to death.
Diabetics having Type I diabetes typically are required to self-administer insulin using, e.g., a syringe or a pin with needle and cartridge. Continuous subcutaneous insulin infusion via implanted pumps is also available. Insulin itself is typically obtained from pork pancreas or is made chemically identical to human insulin by recombinant DNA technology or by chemical modification of pork insulin. Although there are a variety of different insulins for rapid-, short-, intermediate-, and long-acting forms that may be used variously, separately or mixed in the same syringe, use of insulin for treatment of diabetes is not to be ignored.
It is highly recommended by the medical profession that insulin-using patients practice self-monitoring of blood glucose (SMBG). Based upon the level of glucose in the blood, individuals may make insulin dosage adjustments before injection. Adjustments are necessary since blood glucose levels vary day to day for a variety of reasons, e.g., exercise, stress, rates of food absorption, types of food, hormonal changes (pregnancy, puberty, etc.) and the like. Despite the importance of SMBG, several studies have found that the proportion of individuals who self-monitor at least once a day significantly declines with age. This decrease is likely due simply to the fact that the typical, most widely used, method of SMBG involves obtaining blood from a finger stick. Many patients consider obtaining blood to be significantly more painful than the self-administration of insulin.
There is a desire for a less invasive method of glucose measurement. Methods exist or are being developed for a minimally invasive glucose monitoring, which use body fluids other than blood (e.g., sweat or saliva), subcutaneous tissue, or blood measured less invasively. Sweat and saliva are relatively easy to obtain, but their glucose concentration appears to lag in time significantly behind that of blood glucose. Measures to increase sweating have been developed and seem to increase the timeliness of the sweat glucose measurement, however.
Subcutaneous glucose measurements seem to lag only a few minutes behind directly measured blood glucose and may actually be a better measurement of the critical values of glucose concentrations in the brain, muscle, and in other tissue. Glucose may be measured by non-invasive or minimally-invasive techniques, such as those making the skin or mucous membranes permeable to glucose or those placing a reporter molecule in the subcutaneous tissue. Needle-type sensors have been improved in accuracy, size, and stability and may be placed in the subcutaneous tissue or peripheral veins to monitor blood glucose with small instruments. See, xe2x80x9cAn Overview of Minimally Invasive Technologiesxe2x80x9d, Clin. Chem. September 1992; 38(9):1596-1600.
Truly simple, non-invasive methods of measuring glucose are not commercially available.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,676 to Kaiser, shows a method for the use of ATR glucose measurement by placing the ATR plate directly against the skin and especially against the tongue. The procedure and device shown there uses a laser and determines the content of glucose in a specific living tissue sample by comparing the IR absorption of the measured material against the absorption of IR in a control solution by use of a reference prism. See, column 5, lines 31 et seq.
Swiss Pat. No. 612,271, to Dr. Nils Kaiser, appears to be the Swiss patent corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,676.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,255, to Dahne et al., describes an apparatus for non-invasively measuring the level of glucose in a blood stream or tissues of patients suspected to have diabetes. The method is photometric and uses light in the near-infrared region. Specifically, the procedure uses light in the 1,000 to 2,500 nm range. Dxc3xa4hne""s device is jointly made up to two main sections, a light source and a detector section. They may be situated about a body part such as a finger. The desired near-infrared light is achieved by use of filters. The detector section is made up of a light-collecting integrating sphere or half-sphere leading to a means for detecting wavelengths in the near-infrared region. Dxc3xa4hne et al. goes to some lengths teaching away from the use of light in the infrared range having a wavelength greater than about 2.5 micrometers since those wavelengths are strongly absorbed by water and have very little penetration capability into living tissues containing glucose. That light is said not to be xe2x80x9creadily useable to analyze body tissue volumes at depths exceeding a few microns or tens of microns.xe2x80x9d Further, Dxc3xa4hne et al. specifically indicates that an ATR method which tries to circumvent the adverse consequences of the heat effect by using a total internal reflection technique is able only to investigate to tissue depths not exceeding about 10 micrometers, a depth which is considered by Dxc3xa4hne et al. to be xe2x80x9cinsufficient to obtain reliable glucose determination information.xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,787, to Rosenthal et al., describes a non-invasive glucose monitoring device using near-infrared light. The light is passed into the body in such a way that it passes through some blood-containing region. The so-transmitted or reflected light is then detected using an optical detector. The near-infrared light sources are preferably infrared emitting diodes (IRED). U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,229 is a continuation in part of U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,787.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,142, to Harjunmaa et al, teaches the use of a stabilized near-infrared radiation beam containing two alternating wavelengths in a device to determine a concentration of glucose or other constituents in a human or animal body. Interestingly, one of the transmitted IR signals is zeroed by variously tuning one of the wavelengths, changing the extracellular to intracellular fluid ratio of the tissue by varying the mechanical pressure on a tissue. Or, the ratio may be allowed to change as a result of natural pulsation, e.g., by heart rate. The alternating component of the transmitted beam is measured in the xe2x80x9cchange to fluid ratioxe2x80x9d state. The amplitude of the varying alternating signal is detected and is said to represent glucose concentration or is taken to represent the difference in glucose concentration from a preset reference concentration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,951 and its divisional, U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,133, to Knudson, show the application of infrared light for measuring the level of blood glucose in blood vessels in the tympanic membrane. The detected signal is detected, amplified, decoded, and, using a microprocessor, provided to a display device. The infrared detector (No. 30 in the drawings) is said simply to be a xe2x80x9cphoto diode and distance signal detectorxe2x80x9d which preferably includes xe2x80x9cmeans for detecting the temperature of the volume in the ear between the detector and the ear""s tympanic membrane.xe2x80x9d Little else is said about the constituency of that detector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,197, to Stark, describes a non-invasive glucose sensor. The sensor operates in the following fashion. A near-infrared radiation is passed into the eye through the cornea and the aqueous humor, reflected from the iris or the lens surface, and then passed out through the aqueous humor and cornea. The reflected radiation is collected and detected by a near-infrared sensor which measures the reflected energy in one or more specific wavelength bands. Comparison of the reflected energy with the source energy is said to provide a measure of the spectral absorption by the eye components. In particular, it is said that the level of glucose in the aqueous humor is a function of the level of glucose in the blood. It is said in Stark that the measured glucose concentration in the aqueous humor tracks that of the blood by a fairly short time, e.g., about 10 minutes. The detector used is preferably a photodiode detector of silicon or InGaAs. The infrared source is said preferably to be an LED, with a refraction grating so that the light of a narrow wavelength band, typically 10 to 20 nanometers wide, passes through the exit slit. The light is in the near-infrared range. The use of infrared regions below 1400 nanometers and in the region between 1550 and 1750 nanometers is suggested.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,152, to Yang et al., shows a non-invasive method and device for measuring glucose concentration. The method and apparatus uses near-infrared radiation, specifically with a wavelength of 1.3 micrometers to 1.8 micrometers from a semiconductor diode laser. The procedure is said to be that the light is then transmitted down through the skin to the blood vessel where light interacts with various components of the blood and is then diffusively reflected by the blood back through the skin for measurement.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,941, to Braig et al., suggests a procedure and apparatus for monitoring glucose or ethanol and other blood constituents in a non-invasive fashion. The measurements are made by monitoring absorption of certain constituents in the longer infrared wavelength region. The long wavelength infrared energy is passed through the finger or other vascularized appendage. The infrared light passing through the finger is measured. The infrared source is pulsed to prevent burning or other patient discomfort. The bursts are also synchronized with the heartbeat so that only two pulses of infrared light are sent through the finger per heartbeat. The detected signals are then analyzed for glucose and other blood constituent information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,681, to Kuperschmidt, shows a device which is said to be a pocket-type apparatus for measurement of blood glucose using a polarized-modulated laser beam. The laser light is introduced into a finger or ear lobe and the phase difference between a reference signal and the measurement signal is measured and processed to formulate and calculate a blood glucose concentration which is then displayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,067 shows an implantable device suitable for glucose monitoring. It utilizes a membrane which is in contact with a thin electrolyte phase, which in turn is covered by an enzyme-containing membrane, e.g., glucose oxidase in a polymer system. Sensors are positioned in such a way that they measure the electro-chemical reaction of the glucose within the membranes. That information is then passed to the desired source.
None of the cited prior art suggests the device and method of using this device described and claimed below.
This invention is a glucose level measurement device utilizing IR-ATR spectroscopy and a method of using the device. The inventive device itself is preferably made up of four parts:
a.) an IR source for emitting an IR beam into the ATR plate,
b.) the ATR plate against which the sampled human skin surface is pressed, and
c.) at least two IR sensors for simultaneously measuring absorbance of two specific regions of the IR spectrum, i.e., a xe2x80x9creferencing wavelengthxe2x80x9d and a xe2x80x9cmeasuring wavelength.xe2x80x9d The IR source must emit IR radiation at least in the region of the referencing wavelength and the measuring wavelength. For glucose, the referencing wavelength is between about 8.25 micrometers and about 8.75 micrometers and the measuring wavelength is between about 9.50 micrometers and about 10.00 micrometers. The IR sources may be broadband IR sources, non-laser sources, or two or more selected wavelength lasers.
Other analyte materials which have both referencing wavelengths and measuring wavelengths as are described in more detail below and that preferably are found in the outer regions of the skin may be measured using the inventive devices and procedures described herein.
The ATR plate is configured to permit multiple internal reflections, perhaps 3-15 internal reflections or more, against said measurement surface prior to measurement by the IR sensors. Typically the IR beam emitted from the ATR plate is split for the IR sensors using a beam splitter or equivalent optical device. Once the split beams are measured by the IR sensors, the resulting signals are then transformed using analog comparators or digital computers into readable or displayable values.
It is usually important that the device have some accommodation for holding the body part against the ATR plate, preferably at some value which is constant and above a selected minimum pressure.
The method for determining the blood glucose level, using the glucose measurement device, comprises the steps of:
a.) contacting a selected skin surface with the ATR plate,
b.) irradiating that human skin surface with an IR beam having components at least in the region of the referencing wavelength and the measuring wavelength, and
c.) detecting and quantifying those referencing and said measuring wavelength components in that reflected IR beam.
The procedure ideally includes the further steps of maintaining the skin surface on said ATR plate at an adequate pressure which is both constant and above a selected minimum pressure and, desirably cleaning the skin surface before measurement. A step of actually measuring the pressure may also be included.
A normalizing step practiced by simultaneously detecting and quantifying the referencing and measuring wavelength components prior to contacting the skin surface is also desirable.
A final portion of this invention is a cleaning kit used for cleaning the object skin prior to testing and a process of using that kit. The kit usually is made up of sealed packets, preferably containing absorbent pads, of:
a.) a glucose solvent, e.g., water and/or other highly polar solvent and perhaps containing a weak acid,
b.) a solvent for removing the glucose solvent, e.g., isopropanol, and
c.) a skin softener or pliability enhancer, e.g., various mineral oils such as xe2x80x9cNujolxe2x80x9d, not having significant IR wavelength peaks between about 8.25 micrometers and about 8.75 micrometers or between about 9.50 micrometers and about 10.00 micrometers. I prefer to mix components b.) and c.). The solvent for removing the glucose solvent similarly should not have an interfering IR signal which persists after several minutes.